


we've both got a million bad habits to kick

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: She still says it, her lips tilting up into a smile, “My bad.”(or: sara goes to break rip out of jail.)





	we've both got a million bad habits to kick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSushiMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/gifts), [AllisonSwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonSwan/gifts).



> for the people that matter, and not that ones that don't 
> 
> (sorry its not sin)

“If I say  _ my bad _ will you forgive me.”

“No.”

She still says it, her lips tilting up into a smile, “My bad.” 

Rip’s expression stays the same. Unamused for the most part, but tired as well. There are bags under his eyes, as well as a sort of hollow look to his pale skin, though that may be due to the fact that the orange of his jumpsuit does not compliment his complexion at all, rather than malnourishment.  

“You look good,” she says, even though its a lie.

Even, though they both know that it’s a lie. 

Because she doesn’t know what to day, and she wants to say something.

To say anything.

To say that Gideon could make him new clothes once they get him out of here, or maybe even make an offer of some place to lay low for awhile and recover, but she can’t find the words. 

It had been so easy in the moments before this one. 

It had seemed all too easy in her head. 

Sara had been clinging to the idea of starting off the New Year with breaking Rip out of prison, since they now knew Mallus was a very real threat, and having all the recent misunderstanding between them get brushed under the rug with an easy smile and a well timed  _ my bad _ .

But it didn’t. 

It didn’t go away, because the last time she saw Rip he was getting taken away at her call and she was blaming him for this newfound part of her nature. 

And now they were here standing in a glorified cell across from each other in a space made for  _ conjugal visits,  _ because certain people had owed Sara favors and because the prison guards hadn’t looked twice at the forged papers of one  _ Mrs. Sara Hunter _ come for a conjugal visit with her husband. 

A part of her thinks it had been worth it to see the confusion on Rip’s face the way his brows had been knit together trying to figure out what was going on, only to melt to some sort of exasperated understanding when he’s seen her standing on the other side with a fake ring on her finger.

She’d missed that look on his face.

It reminded her of old times.

Of before.

When they were a team trying to save time together, the only way they knew how, by hopefully messing things up for the better.

Of course, that look had faded by now.

Replaced with one that was more  _ tired  _ than anything else. 

“How long until the team gets here,” he asks, because he knows her.

Because he’s known exactly what this has been since the moment their eyes met.

Sara sighs, settling down on the bed provided for these visits. This wouldn’t be the first time she’d stopped by a cell to visit a someone she loved and have them turn down her offer for one last good time. Probably wouldn’t be the last time either knowing Sara’s luck.

At least, Rip seemed willing to take part in the prison break aspect of this, whereas Nyssa had been… Less so. 

She smooths her hands out over the paper thin bed sheets, looking up at Rip through her eyelashes as she asks, “How long has it been?”

“Five years,” he replies instantly and without hesitation. 

It’s not the answer to the question she’s asking, not really, but it’s an answer all the same. To a question she had meant to ask before, when they thought that their biggest worry was vampires and not the end of the world as they knew it.

She hadn’t then.

Hadn’t found the right moment to.

But now she knows.

The truth is she’s always had a feeling. 

For Rip it’s been five years, since they were last  _ together  _ not just as a team but as so much more. She still remembers that night, when they’d saved the world, saved all of time really - and how it had felt to wake up to an empty bed that next morning.

She’d never been the type to linger when the morning sun rises, but for Rip she had considered it. 

Just for a moment -

Then  _ five years _ had passed in a blink of an eye and now -

Now they were here. 

There might have been another time, in another  _ life  _ where she would have insisted that they make the most of their time, of their situation, of the bed that she was currently sitting on. A time where she could have crossed the space between them to kiss with familiarity, with longing, with too many words left unsaid for too long. A time where they would have fallen together, fallen into this bed, fallen in love all over again. 

But the time for that had passed. 

Long gone was the moment where she could have insisted that they make up for  _ five years  _ of not enough and of being apart and take things back to where they first started all of this. 

Back to being just two people trying to find their humanity in their hands on each other’s bodies. 

She can’t say the words.

Can’t manage them.

Not when she knows what the answer will be.

So she doesn’t say anything. She stares out into the space between them focuses on .distance that seems uncrossable. She listens to the sound of the building around them, the distant echo of voices that aren’t their own. She feels the scratch of over starched sheets on her fingers, ones prepared for a very different activity.

She waits.

Waits.

And waits.

Until Rip breaks the silence with one word, her name, “Sara?”

She’s forgotten what his question was.

Forgotten what started all of this.

Forgotten why she was here.

But it comes back in a moment.  

The sound of her name on his lips.

An almost forgotten sound. 

She forces herself to grin, that signature _ Sara Lance  _ smile, the one that’s gotten her into and out of trouble too many times to count. Her brief moment of melancholy forgotten, pushed back down so that she can focus on the mission at hand, so that she can focus on their carefully planned prison break, on doing this one thing right if nothing else. 

“I guess I forgot to tell them that I made it in,” she says, reaching up to tap the comm unit in her ear, but not before winking at Rip, one last time as she says, “My bad.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
